Burn 3
Burn 3 is a thriller film. Background Burn 3 is a followup to previous film, Burn 2. It was released on September 20th 1953. Plot The film starts with the main characters all sitting and talking at Emily's house. It is now three years on from the previous murders that had taken place. It shows a flashback where Emily is seen calling the other girls for help and removing Sandra's body from the shower. They are seen burying her in a random area where Connie tells them that nobody will be able to find Sandra now. After doing this they are all glad and feel free now but three years on Emily tells the other girls that she was sure that she saw Sandra when she was out on a walk. They convince her otherwise. Gloria goes to see James at one point and supports him and during this they have a first kiss and a romantic hug. She is shocked by her actions and leaves. She later receives a note which tells her that if she doesn't back off from James then she will be next to be "removed". She tells Connie and Emily about this and they realise that this is impossible as James was nothing to do with Sandra and that Martha was dead. When Emily returns home that night she sees a light on and someone walking around in Martha's bedroom. She realises that this must be the murderer as Martha's parents have moved away. She goes into the house and looks around only to find or hear nothing. The girls start to fear that they may be in danger again. It is shown in another flashback where Emily stabs Sandra's body repeatedly, telling Gloria and Connie that she is making sure she's dead. They go along with this. Gloria remembers and starts to believe Emily is the wild one. She reveals this to Connie who agrees with her. Emily comes round and notices that they are acting strange around her. She leaves with a raged expression on her face. Gloria and Connie stay together discussing what to do with Emily when the same masked and hooded person breaks in the house. Gloria runs and hides in a cupboard while Connie grabs a knife and decides to stand her ground. The person enters the kitchen and also reveals a knife. They are shocked that Connie has a knife and aren't too sure what to do. Connie screams at them to get out angrily. Gloria looks out of the cupboard to see Connie be stabbed and collapse while the person runs out. She rushes out of the cupboard and saves Connie. Emily visits her in hospital and is supportive of her, and Connie stops thinking she is the aggressive one. Gloria still believes that it is her and tries to think of reasons why. Emily starts to follow Gloria, becoming suspcious of her. Connie comes out of hospital and Emily, Gloria and James have a party for her. At the end of the party, Emily locks Gloria in a room with her and demands she tells her why she's hunting her down. Gloria reveals what she believes to be true. Emily laughs, but this sounds evil, and she tells her she's being silly. She then reveals a spoon and Gloria assumes she is attempting to spoon her eyes out and charges and stabs her. Emily falls and in a tragic voice asks her why she's doing this. Gloria shouts "I know!" and finishes her off. James and Connie come in and see the horrible sight. Gloria tries to explain her actions but Connie shoves the beast down and gets James to call the police on her. While he is out of the room, Connie tells her that she always thought she was good and she now must kill her if this is who she is. Gloria begs her not to. Connie decides she can't do so just as James comes in and holds Gloria back. The film ends with Gloria being taken away by the police, James comforting Connie, Emily's body being taken away, and the masked hooded person standing watching in the distance. They check their watch, which was actually Sandra's, and then walk away. Cast Joan Dareo - as Emily Audrey Swaroe - as Gloria Cora Terlan - as Connie Keith Taxea - as James Edmund - as The Killer